


Terran Multiverse

by StarryEyes2000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Conquest, F/M, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Lorca has grander plans than returning to his Terran Universe and dethroning the emperor. He would set in motion a series of events to weaken the Federation beyond repair and subjugate the population after the government fell. Then he would rule two universes. One thing he must do to ensure victory - keep Captain Christopher Pike out of his way.
Relationships: MIrror Lorca/Various
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes the Lorcas traded places before the Battle of the Binary Stars.

2255

The transporter malfunction disoriented him for days. One minute he was beaming to the ISS Buran to do battle with the soon to be dead empress, the next he experienced crippling dizziness and an excruciating headache. And was blinded by the brighter than usual lights in the main transporter room. He faltered stepping down from the transporter pad and a crewman rushed to help. _This menial dares to touch me?_ Lorca thought and started to administer a punishment. But the strangeness of the surroundings made him pause. Nothing looked, well, right. The colors of the walls were different. The crew uniform was different. This ensign was looking at him with concern rather than fear. But his face was familiar. _What the hell happened?_

He did not have time for this. He needed to get to the bridge and destroy the empress’ ship. Or she would annihilate him. Then he tuned into the question being asked, amazed the young man dared speak to him without explicit permission. “… Sir, what battle? This a targeting exercise. Please let me take you to Sickbay.” He blinked and shaded his eyes from the glaring light. Instinct warred with reason. There were no explosions, no red alert klaxon sounding. No battle. Yet instinct warned him not to go to Sickbay, not until he had a better understanding of what just happened.

Would a smile be appropriate? He tried a tentative one and the crewman relaxed a little. “I’m just a little shaken, it was a rough transport. I assure you Sickbay is not necessary.” Another small smile and the crewman let go of his arm, “If you’re sure, Sir.”

Lorca nodded. “Let the bridge know I have returned to the ship and am going to my quarters. First Officer has the conn until further notice. Oh, and once the exercise is complete resume last heading.” Without waiting for a response, he left the transporter room. Fortuitously, his quarters were where he expected them to be.

That was three days ago. For those three days he kept to himself. The crew was not alarmed by his disengagement.

ooooo

The first officer of the USS Buran engaged the privacy lock on his quarters to prevent interruptions as he, the chief medical officer and the chief engineer discussed their Captain’s recent behavior.

“The Captain hasn’t isolated himself for two months, what do you think triggered it this time?” The first officer asked concern evident on his face and in his voice.

The engineer, a father of two college age children replied, “Dealing with a teenager and your ex-spouse can throw anyone into a snit. This may have nothing at all to do with what happened on Antara II.”

The doctor added, “Even before Antara he kept his own counsel at times. And we are on a speed run to the starbase so maybe he’s taking advantage of the quiet for some well-earned downtime. Have you noticed anything odd during your daily briefings?”

The first officer shook his head. “They have been routine,” he smiled and then continued, “after briefly reviewing the ship’s status, he asks for an in-depth update on the crew. You know, typical Captain Lorca and the reason we all respect him so much.”

“The transporter operator reported the beam-in as problematic. That can wipe you out for a while. Did he have a medical check afterwards?” The engineer asked.

“No, and I decided not to press it, the operator also reported the Captain left the transporter room under his own power and only appeared disoriented for a few seconds. And was fully aware of his surroundings and details of our current operations. Captain Lorca has always been cooperative when he needs medical attention, so I trust his self-assessment.”

“So when do we start to worry?” The first officer asked as his comm unit buzzed. He answered it and the Captain appeared, smiling and looking well-rested. “Join me in the Captain’s mess for dinner? And pass along the invitation to Dr. Laura and Chief Ramsey? 1800?”

“Yes sir.” He answered and ended the conversation. Turning to his colleagues he continued, “I guess we have our answer. See you at dinner.”

ooooo

Admiral Katrina Cornwell drummed her fingers on her desk. She was weary and bored. For the past few months there had been too many mind-numbing meetings with haggling colleagues. Too much paperwork. Too many squabbles between ships’ crews to mediate. Too many budget reviews.

If the Enterprise were in port, she could have a night out with its chief medical officer, Dr. Boyce, a mentor. He would counsel her and then take her to two or three or four pubs to cheer her up. But he was on the other side of the sector.

That sparked another idea. The USS Buran was due at Starbase 6 in two days for resupply. And with it, her close ‘friend with benefits’, Gabriel Lorca. She buzzed her assistant, “Get me a transport to Starbase 6.”

ooooo

Lorca had put the past three days to good use, hacking into the ship’s data banks which included the crews’ official and personal logs and leaving no trace of the breach. The research pointed to one conclusion. He had crossed into an alternate universe, most likely the home universe of the USS Defiant. Having stolen the data regarding the USS Defiant’s mysterious appearance in his universe, the existence of an alternate universe was not shocking. Nor the possibility of crossing into i

Several factors now worked in his favor, preventing immediate discovery of his true identity. The ship just finished a routine patrol in the Beta Quadrant and was on its way to Starbase 6 for supplies which requiring little oversight by the Captain. He had been dressed in civilian clothes rather than a terran military uniform. When the transporter switch occurred, the other Lorca was beaming back from a visit to his daughter on Priors World. He surmised interacting with a child was fraught with dangers that could expose him, but after a recent visit and with a new assignment, no imminent contact would be expected.

The crew of the USS Buran was extraordinarily loyal to their commanding officer, many choosing to stay on board in the past year rather than accepting more lucrative assignments which would further their own careers. Eighteen months ago, a mission led by the other Lorca ended tragically. Subsequently the crew noted erratic but not alarming behavior in their Captain and his tendency to isolate for days at a time. But out of loyalty they never reported that to Command. All things he could leverage for advantage.

The other Lorca was recently prescribed corrective contact lenses. On the starbase he could find someone willing to remove the correction and add an invisible tint which would prevent his eyes from reacting to the harsh light. And he must deal with the medical history differences as well.

This would buy him the time required to find a way home. And perhaps implement a grander plan. Was there a way to travel between universes at will? The people in this universe were pitifully weak. And that presented interesting opportunities. If the coup attempt had not been betrayed, those opportunities would have never been within his grasp. He may let Paul Stamets live after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Christopher Pike looked up at his first officer who was somehow standing stiffly at attention and fidgeting at the same time. During their years working together he had seen her exhibit a wide range of emotions. The signs were subtle, and he had learned to interpret the small changes in facial expression and posture, to interpret her understated body language. But he had never seen her nervous. _Nervous!_ Thinking if his exceptionally levelheaded first officer was jumpy he should probably be worried he said, “Sit down Number One. What’s wrong?”

“Ah, wrong? Nothing’s wrong, I mean,” was the answer. Tough-tied? Another first. He kept his face impassive as he waited for her to continue.

Still standing she stared down at the floor and stammered. “I … I have a …” She looked back at the Captain and continued in a steadier voice, “I have a favor to ask.” She scuffed the toe of her boot on floor of the ready room.

_Was she actually blushing?_ Pike mused still careful to keep his face impassive as he replied, “Okay, ask.”

“Captain, it’s personal, probably futile, definitely bad timing and may cause difficulties for you.” Una said in a rush. _Not really a good way to sell it_ she thought.

Pike racked his brain trying to remember if she had ever made a personal request other than asking to use accumulated leave. Then he tried to remember the last time she asked for leave rather than having it forced on her. “Granted.”

She opened her mouth to continue and then caught up with his answer. That defused her nervous energy and she sat down. Occasionally, he still surprised her. “You don’t even know what it is,” she replied looking puzzled.

“I know it’s important to you. I know I trust you. You can tell me the rest when you are ready, and we will sort out the logistics.”

“Let’s talk now?” He nodded and she continued, “My first rotation in the command training program was onboard the Buran under Captain Lorca. He was … an important mentor to me and we stayed in touch over the years. I’ve contacted him several times since the mission on Antara, though he’s barely acknowledged the messages.” She shook her head sadly and then added, indignation clear in her voice, “He never defended himself not to the press, nor the civilian government, not even to Command!”

They sat silently for several minutes. Chris considered Una a close friend and spoke now, in his quiet tone, as that friend rather than her commanding officer, “You understand he doesn’t want absolution?

She nodded reluctantly and then responded, her voice barely audible, “But he deserves it.”

“Yes,” Chris agreed. “And he has it from those who live this life.”

“Does that matter? Does it even help him? I know the helmsman on the Buran. He said Captain Lorca is, at times, still consumed with guilt.”

Chris paused, carefully choosing his response. “One of the hardest things to hear, as a Captain, are the words – it wasn’t your fault. Because it is. It’s my responsibility to bring every crewmember home safely and to protect civilians. When that doesn’t happen, _it is_ my fault.” He held up his hand to stop her response and then continued, “And before you jump in to say, I can’t control everything – yes you are right. It would be hubris to believe I have the power to protect everyone, to always prevail, to be able to cheat and avoid a tragedy. Because I don’t.”

He exhaled deeply. “Not that I easily accept or admit to that. What the helmsman interprets as guilt may simply be Captain Lorca’s way of carrying on.”

Una sighed, “You’re probably right. But I’d like to check on him. I know we are behind schedule with the problems encountered in the first phase of our shake-down cruise. And this will compound it, but I want to divert to Starbase 6. The Buran is due there in a day for resupply. It might be my only chance to talk to Captain Lorca face-to-face before we leave for the nebula,” She paused. _To try to help if he will let me._

Chris knew his first officer well enough to listen to the pauses. The crew believed her confidence never wavered. He knew better. “Sharing my burdens with you, as a colleague and a friend, eases them. You do help even when it seems like I am not listening or hearing.” Once certain she had absorbed his message he smiled mischievously and continued, “So why are you still sitting here? Inform the bridge of the course change. I’ll let Command know about the addition to our itinerary. I haven’t annoyed them for a couple of days; they’re probably getting bored.”

Una left for the bridge feeling privileged to have served with two commanders she would follow into the fires of hell without question - Captains Pike and Lorca.

ooooo

“Captain, we’ll be in range of Starbase 6 in 90 minutes.”

Lorca replied to the helm officer, “Acknowledged, let me know when we’re 15 minutes out.”

He had used his time wisely during the trip to the starbase. The first officer ran the ship flawlessly requiring little oversite from the captain. It left him time to continue learning about his counterpart in this universe. The most significant lesson was adopting a vastly different command style. Other Lorca, as he thought of him, was interested in his crew. Almost paternal. He was known for creating an environment where young crewmen could learn and thrive, discovering and honing their talents. Known for thoughtfully but firmly correcting when discipline was required. It was a revolting waste of time, but necessary nonetheless and he checked in each day with the crew on the bridge, in engineering, and in the science labs. Stopped for a cup of coffee and a round of catch-up in the recreation areas. Asked about their husbands and wives, children, parents and siblings. This appeared to ease the crew’s fears that something was off with their Captain. For now, he needed them, at the very least as a measure of whether he was credible as Other Lorca.

The next priority was to memorize other Other Lorca’s history. Now his temporary history. There was little of note. In his opinion he was assuming the identity of a guy from an average background who had done little to distinguish himself. He earned decent enough grades in school to be granted an appointment to Starfleet Academy where he went of his way to once again be – average. Instructors noted a talent for leadership and battle tactics, and he proceeded to command training after graduation. Working his way up the ranks he distinguished himself in several battles with the Klingons when the ongoing cold war flared up.

Personally, there was an early marriage that ended quickly and produced one child – a daughter. Here was yet another area where their personalities and choices diverged greatly. On learning he was to be a father, Other Lorca gave up his posting as first officer on a Constitution class ship, the heavy cruisers used for deep space missions. There were only eight such ships at the time in a fleet of over 7,000 and he had been on track for the captaincy of such a vessel. A vessel with the fire power to crush opposition. One of the most elite ships in the fleet.

Not wanting to be parted from his child for years at a time, Other Lorca instead accepted command of the Buran. A vessel that patrolled sectors near the more established parts of the Federation. That performed diplomatic missions. And humanitarian missions. And received commendations for that work, though why such work was commended was lost on him.

But there were a couple of areas he could exploit. When he was ready, meaning when his daughter was grown, Other Lorca was promised the next available command of a Constitution class ship. And Other Lorca had become an influential trainer/mentor to both commissioned and noncommissioned officers. Those who trained under other Lorca were extremely loyal to him and now serving on ships and bases throughout the Federation. A couple had been promoted to the Admiralty. Several left Starfleet to serve on the Federation Council and in other governments. He would use this web of power but start cautiously.

Other Lorca was highly regarded enough that when two cadets died to ensure his safety during a mission on Antara, he was not executed for incompetence. Incompetence in not subduing and punishing the local inhabitants, rather than for losing the cadets as their proper duty was sacrifice for their superiors because, after all, cadets are insignificant.

Other aspects also worked in his favor. There were significant parallels in the two universes despite noteworthy differences. About 80% of the crew of the ISS Buran was also present on the USS Buran, though their behavior was quite different. But he didn’t accept that greed no longer existed in this universe. He believed that the desire for wealth, power and domination were not absent but rather ignored or worse, sublimated for the greater good. Traits not developed due to the misguided ideals of equality, freedom and cooperation prevalent in the organization of this society were lurking just underneath the surface, ready to be cultivated and controlled by the right person. He had his own large network of power in the Terran universe and would find those people in this universe and make them allies. Or simply make use of them.

The weakness of this society set it up for a downfall. After the end of the Romulan war and decades of fewer skirmishes and decreasing tensions with other species, the focus of the Federation moved from defense to exploration and ships built were designed mostly for the latter. Border clashes occurred but those areas were out of sight and out of mind for most of the population. Folks wanted to live comfortably, explore widely and believe combat happened in other places. Their pacifism had swung so far that a small section of the population now advocated ships be stripped of their weapons and tactical systems believing the very presence of even defensive measures encouraged misunderstanding and led to conflict. He would use this, combined with one or more triggering events to begin destabilizing this society’s belief in their impenetrable safety and security.

Greatness required patience, and he must exercise it almost beyond his capacity right now. He needed to watch and learn, discern the power players, size up what, if any, formidable opposition existed. He needed to find this universe’s Ellen Landry, Paul Staments, Sylvia Tilly and Michael Burnham - they would help him, willingly or unknowingly. He needed a routine mission that would support yet obscure these goals. These were the next steps, and Starbase 6 was a good place to start.

The intercom chimed interrupting his thoughts. “Captain, incoming message, shall I send it to your ready room?”

“No. Give me ten minutes and then patch it to my quarters.” Lorca responded and then remembered here appreciation was useful. “Thank you.”

He reached his quarters with a couple of minutes to spare. When the chime came, he accepted the message and was surprised to see his wife smiling at him. Not _his_ wife certainly as she was smiling rather than plotting his demise. There was no mention of a second marriage in Other Lorca’s file so not his wife in this universe. He might have been a little cocky in his estimate of how easy it would be to assume Other Lorca’s identify.

“Kat?” he said cautiously, hoping his nickname for his Terran wife was similar for this woman and whatever their relationship was in this universe. Were those Admiral’s stripes on her shoulders? He needed to remember to research ranks and uniform indicators before beaming to the starbase.

“Gabriel” she smiled as she responded. Okay, personal relationship of some sort he surmised. She continued, “I’ll be arriving at Starbase 6 a couple of hours after you. I thought we both could use a little R&R.”

This was an unplanned for and possibly risky development. On the other hand, he needed to learn how to ‘be’ Other Lorca in any situation without raising suspicion. Based on the way she smiled at him, R&R was likely to get physical. That could be a complication. Well, she was an attractive woman, so not an entirely unwelcome complication. And having a close, personal relationship with an Admiral would protect him and give him access to useful information. Yes, an unplanned but if handled correctly, a valuable development. 

“Kat. What an unexpected and welcome surprise. I will see you soon.”


End file.
